Her Turn
by totalninja
Summary: Hinata has a little fun with Naruto. DARK oneshot. please r&r!


**a/n: hi everyone, thank you to my loyal fans(all 6 of you) who wanted me to write more. you were probably just being nice but i can't stop! This is an unrelated sequel to my first lemon, 'new material'. I hope you all like this one, if you are as twisted as me. This was kind of based on a friend's experience, so please r&r!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Errrrgh!", Naruto practiced his signing over and over. Exhausted, he rolled onto his bed to rest a moment. He lifted his sleepy eyelids to see the sun setting through his window. He felt darkness coming over him, buried his face in his pillow, and fell asleep.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with that! Get back here!" Naruto pulled himself up as he heard the yells outside. Feeling refreshed, he stood up to look out his window. It was dark out now, he must have slept for a couple hours.

Naruto went to the bathroom to freshen up. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he headed for the door.

"I wonder what's going on tonight?" he thought to himself.

As he approached the door he heard a soft knock coming from the other side. "Hello?" Naruto moved closer to the door.

"Naruto-kun..." As he slowly opened the door he met with a girl's white eyes.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto fully opened the door to let her in. As Hinata slowly moved into the apartment she replied,

"I don't know, do you ever feel like there is nobody to talk to?" Hinata's gentle breath made Naruto feel at ease.

"Is everything all right Hinata?" Naruto closed the door as he watched her move into the room. Hinata dropped a small bag she was carrying to the ground and layed down on Naruto's bed. Naruto was a bit shocked at her gesture, "Well she seems to be making herself comfortable," Naruto thought as he walked closer.

"Naruto-kun, do you ever have fantasies about anyone?" Naruto, only half-paying attention up until this point was caught off-guard. Maybe there was another side to the sweet, innocent Hinata...

"Come here," Hinata told Naruto, as she sat up and finally got to her feet. Almost in a trance of intrigue, Naruto came to Hinata without question. Hinata brought herself close to Naruto, and looked up into his eyes. Feeling her piercing gaze, it took a few moments for Naruto to feel her delicate fingers pulling down the zipper on his orange jacket. Her small hands pushed the jacket over his shoulders as he watched it fall to the floor.

Naruto finished the job by taking off his black shirt. Hinata's eyes grew wider as she took in the toned muscle that came from years of training. Naruto could feel her cold fingertips against his chest, lightly raking her nails down his torso. Hinata shifted and Naruto could feel her slowly pushing him down to the bed.

Hinata dissapeared for a moment into her small bag. She returned with four silk ties in her hands. She got on the bed and threw a leg on each side of Naruto, using her strong thigh muscles to squeeze each side of him, holding him in place.

"Hinata..." Naruto reached up to touch her soft, inviting face. Hinata quickly grabbed his wrist in midair and slipped the silk tie around it with a pre-made knot. As Naruto's other hand went for his tied wrist, Hinata expertly bound both of the ties to the small wood bedposts. With one last jerk, Hinata pulled the two ties tight, spreading out Naruto's arms.

"You never did answer my question," Hinata brought her head close to his, and grabbed a handful of his beautiful blonde hair. Pulling his head close, she nibbled on his ear, her soft breath teasing his senses.

"Who do you fantasize about?" Her question was almost answered when she felt Naruto's arousal behind her. A sadistic smile crept across her face when she realized how much Naruto was enjoying this. Tying his ankles, she spread them apart and once again bound them to the bedposts. She slowly crawled back onto the bed, increasing the tension. Naruto's pants tightened with each moment.

Hinata slipped her fingers across the waistline of his pants, making sure to grab his boxers. Watching Naruto look at her with pleasure, she pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers to his ankles. He shuddered in delight as the sharp cold air hit his exposed member, trying to bring his tightly bound legs together as a reflex.

Naruto blushed as he watched Hinata finally take off her own jacket, revealing her beautiful breasts. "She didn't wear a bra, she probably planned this,"Naruto thought to himself as he squeezed his hands, trying to break free. He had never known what a perfect body she had. He wanted to reach out and caress it, at least touch it.

Hinata could see his longing look, she felt so good to be wanted. She slowly brought her cold fingernails up Naruto's inner thigh, watching him moan in pleasure. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his member, and brought her head down, while pulling at him, smiling as he winced in pain. She ran her tongue up and down his length, kissing and biting.

"Hinata!" Naruto tried to force himself deeper into her mouth, put her hands were pushing his hips into the bed. Naruto felt helpless, he was under her control. Hinata pulled down at her tight black pants, revealing lacy pink panties. Naruto smiled as she pulled them down her feminine legs. Now naked, Hinata once again got on top of Naruto. He looked at her perfectly trimmed mound, fantasizing about going into it.

"Who do you fantasize about Naruto?" Hinata reached to the small table next to the bed. She grabbed Naruto's forehead protector, letting the fabric tormentingly rub across his chest.

"Well, I can see you aren't in the mood to talk, that's just fine." Hinata took the discarded pink panties and shoved them in Naruto's mouth. Making sure they were balled up properly, she tied the forehead protector over his mouth, making sure no noise could escape.

Seductively, Hinata sucked on her finger. Slapping Naruto's inner thighs, she widened his legs for more access. She took a small bottle of lube from her bag and covered her fingers. She hoverer her finger at his opening, seeing the look of fear in his eyes.

"Mrrph, Erphgh!" Small noises escaped through Naruto's gag. He began squirming, trying to escape. Hinata smiled at her handiwork, the bound, helpless, and humiliated blonde tied down before her.

Her index finger slowly entered Naruto. His back arched up as a hiss of pain came through the gag. When the tension eased, she started pumping harder, widening him. She finally put a second finger in, enjoying the moans that came from him.

With a few more seconds of painful pleasure, Naruto let go. Hinata smiled as she reached for her tight black pants. They hugged against every curve, making her look more beautiful. She zipped up her jacket and grabbed her small bag. Slowly walking towards the window, she watched Naruto's response as she opened it. The cold air soon flooded in.

Hinata looked down at the bound boy again, nibbling his ear,

"I want you to think who you fantasize about." She stood up, turned off the light and left. Naruto looked around the dark room, feeling the cold torment his most sensitive area. He struggled against the expert knots, but to no use. Feeling like a toy, used and humiliated, his mind began to wander, fantasizing.

--------------------------------------

**a/n: hope you liked it, please r&r!**


End file.
